


Broken legs and Blackmail

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: Daddy!Crixus 'verse [3]
Category: Spartacus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crixus is laid up with a broken leg. Agron is coerced into keeping him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken legs and Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash2060](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash2060/gifts).



> Sorry for the slight delay. Real life, don'cha know. I finished this one whilst babysitting this evening, so it feels a bit like I got paid for writing this. And that pleases me.   
> So this scenario was suggested by ash2060 and I had huge amounts of fun writing it; I hope you enjoy!

“You’re sure you’ll be OK?” Naevia asked him again, anxiously. Crixus smiled at her. 

“Yes love. You need to get back to work, not be my nursemaid. I can get myself around the house if I need to.”

“But you’re still supposed to be on bedrest even though you got discharged-“

“I’m on the sofa! And anyway that’s only if my leg still hurts, and honestly it doesn’t and I won’t overdo it and I love you. Now get out of that there door, woman!”

“OK, OK I'm going! Nasir will come and pick up Rosie to take her and Duro to playgroup. She’ll be there all day and I’ll pick her up on my way home. I love you.”   
Naevia leaned down and kissed her incapacitated husband, then pulled away from his protesting lips and made her way out of the room.

Just before she left, she turned back towards Crixus, and spoke very fast: “OhbythewayNasir’sbringingAgrontokeepyoucompany,haveanicetimeIloveyou.”

“Wait! What! No! I don’t want-“ The only response he got was the front door slamming.

“Shitfuckbuggercrap.”

***

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No! I won’t do it!”

Nasir sighed, fighting the feeling that he was an inexperienced youth in charge of two four-and-a-half year-olds instead of a grown man in a loving relationship with another grown man with whom he had a son.

“Agron,” he said, trying to be patient yet firm, “we’ve been over this. Naevia’s worried about Crixus being on his own on his first full day out of hospital, and since it’s your fault he was there in the first place-“

“My FAULT?! MY fault?! MY FAULT?! It was his idea that we should have a water fight! It was his stupid idea to have it in our back garden and not in a nice open field! And it was his idiot ass that tripped over the guinea pig cage and broke his leg! How exactly was any of that MY fault?!” Nasir fixed Agron with one of his death stares. The time for patience was over. 

“You will go come with me to fetch Rosie, and you will stay with Crixus and keep him company for the whole day. You will do this because despite the fact that you hate each other, you also have an awful lot of platonic man-love going on with him” (Agron started to turn an alarming shade of red) “You will also do this because if you don’t I will send all our friends the pictures I took of you playing with Duro’s toy dinosaurs whilst he was at playgroup.” Agron looked grudgingly impressed. 

“You have a real mean streak, you know that?” Nasir grinned and pulled Agron down for a kiss. 

“I know how to handle my man, that’s all. Appeals to your better nature will only get me so far.”

***

Crixus heard the front door go and groaned loudly, then told Rosie to go and get her shoes on ready for her uncles. Nasir poked his head through the door to the sitting room and grinned widely. 

“Hey, Crixus. How’s the leg?”

“Fine! It’s fine, and I can manage on my own, and you should just take Agron to playgroup too, he’ll fit in better there.”

“I heard that!” Agron appeared in the doorway with Duro giggling madly and dangling upside-down from one of his arms. Rosie saw this, let out an excited shriek, and ran to climb up onto Agron’s other arm. Crixus smirked.

“Not exactly proving me wrong though, are you?”

“Shut up.” 

“OK then,” Nasir hastily interposed, “well it’s time for us to get going guys. C’mon Duro, Rosie.” Rosie ran up to give her daddy a hug and a kiss, then very seriously kissed Crixus’ cast too. She looked up solemnly at him as she said, “Now your leg will get better daddy and you will feel better.”

“Thanks angel, it feels much better now. Have a good day!”

“Bye-bye Daddy!”

“Bye Uncle Crixus! Bye Dad!” 

“See you guys later. Behave yourselves, and no more water fights, you hear me?”

The door slammed behind them. Agron flopped down on the sofa next to Crixus, who was scowling at him. 

“So, Sicks-us, how’s the leg you managed to break while being beaten by me?”

“I’m not sick Crumblebum, I’m wounded. And I bet you’re so happy I broke my leg so you wouldn’t have to deal with being beaten by me. Again.”

“What the hell is crumblebum?”

“It’s a, Crixus-is-in-pain-and-can-call-you-whatever-stupid-name-he-damn-well-pleases, invention.” Agron considered for a moment. 

“Fair ‘nuff.”

“Idiot. Go and get a film for us to watch.”

“I’m not here to be your slave, Crix-ass.”

“Actually seeing as out of the two of us you are the only one who can physically walk, you kinda are. And I’m going to enjoy it. Now go get some fukkin’ films so I can stop listening to you.”

“You are such a pain in the Crix-arse.”

“And you’re an overgrown toddler who can’t hold a water gun properly.”

“Well you can’t walk.”

“Low blow! Listening to you is Agron-y!”

“Wh…”

“AGONY! My talent is wasted on you!”

“Shut up, you pissshitting mother of a cheesecake!”

“At least I’m not a monkeyshiteater on a biplane!”

“A biplane? What the effing what?”

“Shut up and choose a film!”

“No you shut up!”

“No, YOU!”

“NO, YOU!”

***

Later that afternoon, Naevia and Nasir, holding their respective children, made their way back into the house. It was deathly quiet. Nasir shot Naevia a glance. 

“You don’t think they’ve killed each other, do you?” He asked jokingly. Naevia pulled a face.

“Don’t even joke about it. It’s a worryingly likely possibility.”

After tipping Rosie and Duro out into the garden, Nasir and Naevia went in search of their missing spouses. Naevia finally found them, both on the sofa in the sitting room, heads thrown back and snoring uproariously. The television was on, and Terminator: Salvation was on. There had obviously been a Terminator marathon going on. Safe to say Terminator had got the best of the Crixronator. Naevia turned as she heard a sound behind her. Nasir smirked as he lowered his camera phone. 

“For blackmail,” he said in response to Naevia’s curious glance. 

“And I just know I’m going to need the video for when they wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests/ scenarios they'd like to see in this series or just in general, feel free to make them known!
> 
> Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
